The Flutist's Melody
by Queen 0f Games
Summary: Every night around the world, the children sleep. Unaware of danger lurking in the shadows. But tonight a strange tune floats in the wind. And the children, one by one, begin to disappear.


_Prologue _

It was a quiet night in the village of Takster. The village appeared to be a rural area that is larger than a hamlet but smaller than a town. Over a hundred rectangular, ground-leveled houses surrounding the area, standing short and closely next to each other. The village appeared to be a few centuries old and even in the modern era, there were no signs of technology and other modern uses. From the looks of the area, it appeared that the villages are simple living and closed off from the rest of the world. The village even appears to be peaceful, all residents had long retired into their small homes to sleep. Adults, children, and elders in all were peacefully tucked into their beds, unaware of anything. Everything was still until a mild gust of wind passed by, rustling the trees and a few hand-made wind chimes responding to the wind.

Then a barely audible melody could be heard over the gust of wind. It sounded like an instrument playing a light, mellow tune that was slightly up-beat like a cheerful tune you would hear from an ice-cream truck that lures children. However, this tune seems to have the same effect because soon as the music became more audible, a lone child stepped out from one of the small houses; she was a small child that appeared to be eight-years-old, clad in only her sleep wear that only consist of a long white robe that reached to her feet.

The little girl appeared to be in a hypnotized state, her large brown eyes glossed over as she slowly walked away from her home leaving the door wide open. As she passed a house that was next to hers, a boy that appears to be the same age as the girl stepped out of his small home, a glossed over look that was the same as the previous child. The boy was following the same actions, he left the door wide open and walked at a slow pace, taking the same path where the girl walked. It wasn't long before every child of all ages were getting up from their beds and out the door, walking with all the other children with a dazed look in their eyes. In all, there were slowly walking together, appearing to have no destination in mind; the only clue was they were following the source of the music. Walking further away from their village into the plain grassy fields, the musical tune now became more louder and easier to hear.

And in the fields, a lone figure donned in only a black cloak, a hood shielding this person's face from view had a metal flute. The instrument was to his lisps, playing the soft melody he was producing from the musical instrument. The children that were following the sound of the music were now walking towards the one responsible of playing the luring tune.

When the group of children came into view, the cloaked figure now began walking across the field, the playing never ceased as this person continued walking with a line of children following after him. Where they were going was unknown.

Up in the starry sky where the bright, yellow crescent moon was grinning with the usual blood leaking between its clenched teeth was a woman sitting on a broomstick, looking over the line of children that were following the flute player with a sinister smile stretched on her face. With a short laugh passing from her red lips, she flew off in the direction where the flute player and the small group of children were going.

Not one child was left behind in the village of Takster.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my name is Queen 0f Games! Nice to meet you. *bows* I don't expect a review for this considering this is just a simple prologue to start things off and it's really short. Chapter 1 will be coming up real soon so look out for that! Anyway, think anyone can guess where I got this idea from? Come on! I'm sure anyone can get this. A flute player luring children out of their sleep and walking on their own? It's from an old movie! **

**I look forward to writing this story, I had this idea for over a month and I desperately wanted to write this but never found the time. Again, Chapter 1 is almost complete, should be up this weekend. See you next time! **


End file.
